please don't say you love me
by jessthesohodoll
Summary: Connor had naver said those three special words to no body maybe Oliver will be the first one


The day had been too long. The new case they were following had proved more difficult than expected and Connor found himself thinking a couple of times "but what the hell made me do this?"

But Connor Walsh is not a guy who gives up so easily. This was now certain, but he was still a human being.

"Go back home Connor" said Annalise "Even you guys. For this case I want all of you at your bests and God knows how much you need a good night's sleep "

Annalise Keating was different, once known. To everyone she looked like a monster without pity, but she was almost like a mother to them.

It was her who made him always find his coffee ready, much to impress him. He was the only one who knew exactly how he take it (Black, with just a splash of milk, in the blue cup), always made sure to ask the chicken without cashews when ordering dinner, saw that Asher was allergic. He knew that Laurel became more productive if there were fresh flowers in the office, that a good cup of green tea was the only thing that could calm Michaela when she was nervous, or that sometimes Wes just needed to be heard.

That evening, she greeted them at the door, like every night. Since Sam was dead, Bonnie had moved from her and the boys went away every night a little 'more relieved knowing her not alone in such a big house.

"You, me, the bar of the campus" Asher said to Connor.

"I'm sorry friend. But I'm too tired to weave your praise tonight"Connor said.

"In most certainly Ollie is waiting for him at home," Michaela said with a wink.

"Say hi to him" Laurel said, "We will have to organize something together, when we are a bit 'less engaged."

"Ok, Walsh is out of the game" said Asher "Waiting List? Do you want to be my shoulder? "

"No, no," said everyone in the choir.

"Ok Asher" Wes replied instead, "I want to see how good I am to lie"

"You're not funny" said Asher.

Things to Wes had been difficult in recent times, after Rebecca's death he had closed on himself, but it was nice to see him smile in a long time.

Connor certainly couldn't blame him, it was a terrible time for all.

Connor came to the apartment in less than five minutes. By now he had moved all of this things in Oliver's flat, at least since his apartment had gone to establish a happy family of mice. Most of his things was already by him anyway.

As soon as he entered he found his boyfriend comfortably nestled in a nest of blankets and pillows and he was looking for the umpteenth time at "Thorn Birds" managing to be absolutely adorable.

"Olly, I'm home," Connor said, leaning his bag with a thud.

"Have I ever said to you I hate that nickname?" Oliver asked, without detaching his eyes from the screen.

"A million times" Connor said with a grin.

"And of course you continue to use it" said Oliver, finally turning to him.

"It's too adorable not to do it," Connor said, kissing him.

"Dumb" said Oliver returning the kiss "How was your day?"

"I'm exhausted" Connor admitted, "This case is impossible"

"Well, Mr. " impossible case "" Oliver said, "How about to order dinner? I thought about pizza "

"Peppers and mushrooms?" Asked Connor.

"Of course," said Oliver, "The one and only"

"You're so predictable," said Connor.

Their lives seemed perfect and in harmony. Oliver was the only one who had managed to remain Connor Walsh in a stable relationship for more than six months. Two more weeks and it would be their first anniversary.

In addition, Oliver medications was finally working and Oliver said he felt good, for once.

Oliver was also the only one who managed to cross the thick armor that Connor had built up over time.

It was all too saccharine to be true. Sometimes Connor looked at himself and no longer recognized him. Though He was a guy who spent his Saturday night around clubs, he was now on the sofa with his boyfriend watching a movie that Oliver knew by heart.

Every time he went out early for a lesson, he always leaved funny messages on the headboard of the bed. On special occasions he always bunches of red roses Towering on the counter of his kitchen (Asher would never stop taking it around if he had known).

It lacked only one thing to be the perfect boyfriend: he had not yet told those three magic words.

But Oliver didn't care. Connor had his own way to make him feel loved and more, he knew that he just had to be patient.

They had only thirty minutes and Connor had already made his long-awaited hot shower, put on a pair of comfortable pants (most likely Oliver's) and paid the pizza guy.

"Olly-Olly? The pizza is here "Connor said, closing the door.

"I told you not to call me that," said Oliver, "lay it here and be quiet, it's my favorite scene."

Connor merely chuckle and went to get plates and cutlery.

"Did I ever tell you're damn adorable when you try to command ?" Asked Connor back.

"You were not of the same opinion tonight," Oliver said with a grin.

"What a perfect moment ruined by a joke so vulgar" Connor said in mock offense.

"Oh, I forgot. I live with the Prince of Wales, "said Oliver.

"Two lines in two seconds, a new record," Connor said, sitting beside him.

"I'm training," said Oliver, cuddling up to him.

"I love you so much when you smile" said Connor.

What did he just say? It was contained in another sentence but he was sure he had just said those three words. Those who he had always been afraid to say, with any boy. But Oliver was certainly not like the others.

"It's the first time that you say it," said Oliver, seriously.

"Excuse me," Connor said, embarrassed, "I didn't mean it?"

"Are you kidding me? Not sure what aspect this time. And I, I love you too Connor Walsh "

Connor's smile was the brightest that Oliver had ever seen.

"I love you too, Oliver Hampton" Connor said, kissing him passionately.

That evening, the film step into the background

A/N: Yay, new fandom. I think I'm passionate right now to HTGAWM. In addition, being orphaned of Klaine, I had to find another Slash ship to write about. And Connor and Olly are perfect. I hope you enjoyed, it's just a little experiment, since it is a fandom yet to be explored for me. a kiss. jess


End file.
